


Mistletoes

by JemDoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, brief mentions of ruby yang and weiss, human au probably?? i mean do they even comemorate christmas in canon?, the first time i write for this fandom sorry if ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas on Beacon Academy, and Blake is pretty sure someone is up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoes

It is Christmas on Beacon Academy, and Blake is pretty sure someone is up to no good, putting mistletoes everywhere. She is also almost sure that that certain someone is Ruby.

She doesn’t mind, though. Blake has a good idea of where every mistletoe on the school is (the predictable pattern Ruby follows everyday of dorms, canteen, school, the sports squad), and is able to avoid them just fine.

(Yang, meanwhile, does everything she can to be under them, grinning madly whenever someone happens to get stuck under it with her. As of now, Weiss is the one that has got stuck the more times.)

However, Blake didn’t see the new one someone (Ruby) had put on this morning, and she only discovered it when Sun crashed into her, making them both fall in the floor.

“Uh, hey, Blake, sorry about that!”, he started, grinning like he always did near her. She smiled, and tried to control what she felt inside. Blake could barely believe she was touching his abs.

Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let Sun know she has the biggest crush on him.

She nodded quietly, rising up from the floor, and a small flash of red catched her attention, making her eyes shoot up - and see a mistletoe hanging over their heads.

Sun looked up too, and blushed slightly.

“Oh, look, a mistletoe!”, Sun said, nervously fixing up the collar on his unbottoned shirt. “What a coicidence, huh? Guess we have to kiss, but if you don’t, it’s okay! I mean, it’s just a silly tradition, right?”

 _Well_ , she thought, putting her hands in his shoulders, while he looked vaguely confused at Blake, _it’s now or never._

She kissed him softly, just a light peck on Sun’s lips, and she hoped she didn’t look as love-struck as she felt, and she quietly separated from him.

“What - I - you - I mean…”, Sun started, going haywire, and she laughed quietly. It seemed she wasn’t the only one with a crush.

“Want me to kiss you again? We are still under the mistletoe.”, Blake pointed, and Sun blushed, nodding furiously and making Blake laugh again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend blake wanted black sun fanfic and here i am writing it 4 her


End file.
